Baku's a Girl, What the Hell!
by One Piecer4844
Summary: "The scene occurring caused both instructor to gape, not only for the seemingly root of young Bakugo's "spirited nature" but more so for there was their student; still sweaty and flushed from practice, wearing the school's gym clothes, with the jacket unzipped to reveal a black sports bra of a very female student."
1. Chapter 1

With the press handled and the notification sent to the homes of the students, here were All Might and Aizawa visiting the families personally a week after. The principle had felt the need to further elaborate on their plan and to explain in a more private setting how they wanted what's best for the students. Due to all the incidents that had transpired on their watch, Nezu wanted to ensure that they will be inputting the utmost security for their children and to inforce their utmost sincerity on the matter. Aizawa had agreed with Nezu and felt he personally should speak with the families of his students. All Might joined as support and to provide his input of social skills where Aizawa may lack.

So far their efforts were proving fruitful, most of their students had discussed seriously with their parents and wished to continue their studies at UA including living on campus. Their next house though left the two instructors apprehensive of the visit as it was young Bakugo's home. They looked up toward the large house and both took a breath and prepared mentally to do all they can to convince the Bakugo's to allow their son to continue his training under them. The door opened to reveal a young looking woman who was obviously Bakugo's mother with their resemblance being nearly identical. A smile graced her face as she welcomed them in and called out that she'd get Katsuki and her husband to join them in the living room.

Masaru Bakugo joined them and Mitsuki had brought refreshments as they commenced their conversation.

"You must very well know that we are here to discuss the decision you have made to allow young Bakugo to continue his studies at UA" started off All Might "and we hope to dissuade any doubts you may have."

They gave slight nods, Masaru was about to respond but was interrupted by his wife, "One moment please, I don't think Katsuki heard" a quiet mutter was heard "the stubbornness of my child, probably blasting that music at full volume." She walked off toward the back of the house and yelled "Katsuki, get your deaf ass over here, did you not hear me the first time! So help me I will march over there and yank those damn headphones from your ears!"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes a bit and threw a quick glance to All Might who only gave a shrug and rose an eyebrow. Mitsuki returned followed by a fuming Bakugo yelling out "shitty old hag? What do you want? I am in the middle of fucking training!"

"Language Katsuki! Show some damn respect toward your senseis or I'll remind you how much fucking training you still need!"

The scene occurring caused both instructor to gape, not only for the seemingly root of young Bakugo's "spirited nature" but more so for there was their student; still sweaty and flushed from practice, wearing the school's gym clothes, with the jacket unzipped to reveal a black sports bra of a very female student. Katsuki caught up to her mother's words and stood a bit straighter directing her gaze to her awed teachers. She unconsciously zipped up her jacket and took a seat beside her mother with a low "Aizawa sensei, All Might" in greeting.

Both senseis were quiet, they threw each other a glance silently asking 'Did you know anything about this?' and filed this away for later.

"Well you see my bo-" All Might rephrased "Young Bakugo, we came to discuss the students living in on campus and wanted to hear your parents answer on the matter." He continued with explaining the thought behind the idea, with Aizawa adding security measures and guarantees that they would do all they could to insure Bakugo never have to face that situation again on their watch.

"Once more I deeply regret allowing my student to me taken while under my watch; and sincerely ask that you allow me to continue guiding Bakugo's potential to full growth" Aizawa bowed his head and waited for their response.

"No need to bow your head, she was brought back safely so yep, go ahead and take her." Mitsuki replied. Masaru giving encouraging nods agreeing with his wife. "Seeing she's weak enough to get captured, making everyone worry; staying on the campus will do her good. Focus more on training instead of being bitchy to the neighbors, I know how you've been treating poor Izuku young lady. I'm surprised his mother isn't out for your blood, you damned emotionally constipated hellion." Masaru did a mental face palm, he knows where this is going, and let out a soft sigh.

Aizawa's head shot up, mildly surprised at the easy acceptance and taken aback at the screaming match that commenced at Bakugo's expense. So the families were aware of their children's stunted relationship and was apparently a recurring argument.

"Shut it you old bat, what do you fucking know!"

"Stop fucking cursing at your mother stubborn brat, I know that you've been moaning around the house setting shit on fire. If you're angry enough to blow up, then use it productively to further your skills."

"That's what I was doing before your shitty interruption"

"My darling will you please stop cursing at your mother, we do have your instructors here; they'll think we run a mad house" Masaru voiced giving the UA teachers an apologetic look.

"Shut it dad, the dictator started it!"

"Don't yell at your father Katsuki! And dear, speak up if you have something to say."

All Might uttered an "I think I owe _you_ a drink now" with slight amusement. Maybe this is how young Bakugo actually shows his- her affection; with taunts and strong words. It sure seemed to work well with young Kirishima; enough to take his hand. Oh how he worries for his youthful reckless students, especially young Midoriya and Bakugo- and how could he overlook having seven girls in class 1-A instead of six.

Aizawa was busy looking back at his life pondering on how he ended up in this specific moment in time. How could he; an underground hero specialized in infiltration and information gathering, not pick up on the detail of one of his pupils being female the entire time. And female she was, she responded to her parents when referred to as she and daughter, and in all truth had never confirmed or disagreed when the other boys mock "come on you're a man aren't you?" Knowing how she replies to taunts and challenges, that was an obvious moment to prove something, but she never did. Instead she'd scoff and ignore their presence. To practice she would always come dressed and would wash off in a separate stall, claiming that she would rather hang herself than wash with "those dirty bastards." He thought she was just being pretentious, never assumed that he was actually a she. Although, as far as he knows from his most volatile student, she's never been known to have any shame. Always clear and blunt of her decisions and views, and she sees no difference between male or female opponents- this makes it much more obvious why. Even now, he sees a student who is not hiding anything and is comfortable in her skin, and knowing Bakugo's opinions on lying; this was not some elaborate prank or ruse. She was not someone born in the wrong body or making a statement to drive a point- and for now it would seem her reasons are her own. He placed his thoughts on hold for now and went back to the discussion at hand.

It appeared that both blondes had settles their dominance match, with Mitsuki being victorious. Bakugo was sulking and leaned closer to Masaru who was soothing his pouting daughter, trying to pat down her unruly spikes. Mitsuki looked perfectly poised with a smirk gracing her lips and placed a kiss on Bakugo's brow as if commending her for trying to win against her and placed her hand on a shoulder. She met her mother's amused eyes with her own heated stare, but it lost meaning when she rolled her eyes and accepted her defeat to fight another day.

Both teachers were stunned at the bizarreness the small family exhibited, and felt a sense of aww in seeing their student in her natural environment. Who could have guessed that their young anti-social dynamite was so tactile? None the less they completed what they set out to do and felt that it was time for them to take their leave. Masaru and Mitsuki thanked them for coming all this was and felt relieved that they saw their child for who she was, instead of just the shallow front presented.

While walking back to their vehicle the two senseis shared similar thoughts 'things are about to get interesting come Monday.'


	2. Moving Is Never Easy

With the approval from the families of class 1-A taken care of and the moving dealt with, Aizawa was finally able to crawl back into his sleeping bag and sleep. The past few days were overly stressing and he abhorred being brought up for attention. The teacher's lounge was conformable enough, and had just begun to drift off before a soft "Aizawa, a word please" from Nezu.

An opened blood shot eye was all the principle needed. "I've looked over the layout of our student's living arrangements and noticed that Bakugo is placed in the male's wing."

Aizawa sat up fully awake now, 'of course Nezu would know' nodding. Then it dawns on him. Bakugo was on the boy side of the building. Bakugo is not a boy… A migraine was building, he knows where this conversation is leading up to.

"I've notified the movers to arrive once more. But I feel that our young egg must be informed of her room change when the students arrive tomorrow to unpack their belongings." He spoke out in cheery tone "And there might be slight confusion, so it would be best to clear that up before classes begin."

'I knew this was coming, but I liked it more when Nezu shows his sadistic side to the students.' With a blank look all he can do is agree, and prepare for a long day tomorrow. His brats were going to be even more annoying and distracted.

"How about I make you some tea."

"I think I'll be needing something much stronger."

The weekend had come too soon and Aizawa could see the buses unloading his students. He really wanted to squeeze into his sleeping bag and nap through the whole day but alas couldn't, so he straightened up and prepared for the worst.

As the homeroom sensei of class 1-A, it was up to Aizawa to set order and guidance to his pupils. He took his position seriously and handled it with a logical mindset. He was a pro hero with over a decade of experience under his belt. That being said, he was already dreading having to handle the incoming storm that will surely occur when he informs Bakugo that she will have to move to the girl's wing of the building.

Staying up without sleep for missions- no problem, facing countless villains -piece of cake, outing a fifteen year old girl to her peers- he can already practically feel her glare; which he now knows is inherited from her oddly terrifying mother. Thank whatever deity that Bakugo Mitsuki had chosen fashion over a career in villainy. He really wants a nap.

He went to greet his pupils outside and spoke about the layout of the building and where they would find different rooms. They were finally allowed in, pouring in with awed looks and excitement of having a place to themselves.

Some took in the lounge area, filled with couches, tables, and power outlets with glee and beamed at the large flat screen that was set up on one of the walls. Most students eyed the TV thinking of the game consoles they had brought from home, while others of potential movie nights. Kaminari had been thrilled with all the power outlets, thinking that he wouldn't have to be a human charger anymore.

Others had moved toward the kitchen opening the fridge and pantries finding it to be fully stocked with ingredients for meals and snacks to binge on during test weeks and study time. All appliances were the latest models and fully functional from the stove and fridge to even a coffee machine for their not so morning people.

Bakugo had been pleased to know that she wouldn't have to survive on only microwavable noodles from the corner store every day of the week.

Even the dining table was large to hold all twenty two student at once if they wished. They were all busy interacting and talking over how they would style their rooms and handle their new found independence, until Aizawa stepped in. All students were silent and awaited his instructions.

"Alright, so each of you have a room of your own fully equipped with basic necessities; besides that you'll have to share the dining, bathing, lounge and laundry areas" He took a slight pause, "The boys are on the left wing and the girls" throwing a barely there glance at Bakugo "are on the right. Your sent luggage is in your marked designated rooms so go ahead and unpack."

He let most of them walk toward their designated sides until he called out in an indifferent tone "Bakugo, I need to speak with you" before the 'boy' could walk off toward the left. Bakugo paused and with great reluctance walked back toward him, signaling to a puzzled Kirishima to keep going, and greeted him with a blank look.

Not being one for much words, that was more of Hizashi's style, he just presented the new dorm number Bakugo would reside in and was straight forward, "Being female, we felt it best for you to cohabit in the east wing of the building." She remains silent so he continues "Your larger items are in the new room, just the recently sent ones need to be moved."

She gave him an analyzing look and let out a soft huff, rubbing a hand over her neck. Nodding her head she just says "Figures the lazy asses couldn't take the rest of my stuff to the right room" and makes way, current bag in hand to the opposite side.

Aizawa seems to be losing his touch if a first year is surprising him this much in less than a year. He was prepared to subdue an enraged ranting teen, and instead received and apathetic almost bored Bakugo. Still needing an answer for at least one thing to clear an unease he has he asks "Bakugo, just to be sure, this is not opposing a path of discovery for you- "

"I'm female Aizawa sensei, and I'm not hiding it. No one asked and I just didn't give a fu- didn't care to correct anyone" She holds his gaze to ensure he understands what she's saying and seems to find it as she moves toward her dorm.

Lost in thought, 'that went easier than expected' he takes a seat at one of the couches and considers this being a good time to catch up on some sleep. Closing his eyes only to open them again to the sound of "Bakugo what the hell!" from several girls and-

"Blasty's a dude!"

"Bakubro's not a guy"

"I TOLD A GIRL SHE HAS THE PERSONALITY OF A SEWAGE!" from three eavesdropping boys.

He really wants a nap.


	3. No One Asked

Kirishima had moved forward when Aizawa sensei had called out to Bakugo. He figured that if he was in any trouble than he'd hear an explosion by now, but still an odd feeling settled in his gut. He dropped off his stuff in his room and followed his instinct. Before getting too far Kaminari and Sero caught up to him, each singling an arm around the red head.

"What's got you so worked up? You should be thrilled we got a place for ourselves, makes it easier to hang with your bros" Denki declared noticing the edgy look his friend was making. He made a quick sweep for a missing body. "Where's Blasty?"

Chuckling "Yes where is our sunshine blond, he's usually with you" added Sero noting the lack of furniture in what was meant to be Bakugo's room.

Kirishima's brows scrunched, "talking with Aizawa sensei, been a while though" he continues walking now with Sero and Kaminari in tow. Both boys share a look and with curiosities peaked, decide to go snooping. Trying to avoid being discovered they stop at the edge, straining to hear the conversation.

"- best for you to cohabit… east wing…"

All three share a puzzled look 'east wing? Why would Baku be going to the girl's side?' Still straining to listen they catch Aizawa sensei's last few words and then "I'm female sensei... didn't care to correct anyone." They were in shock, 'what the hell' was on replay in their minds. 'No way we must have misheard, there's no way.' Yells from their female classmates shake them from their denials and come out with question of their own-

"Blasty's a girl!" from Sero face twitching in odd angles thinking back to every moment with his sort of pal, who he thought he was finally, kind of getting to know better.

"Bakubro's not a guy" coming from a shocked Kirishima who was thinking 'no way he would have told me- right?' a slight hurt feeling creeping at the back of his mind.

"I TOLD A GIRL SHE HAS THE PERSONALITY OF A TURD STEAMED IN SEWAGE!" from a freaking out Kaminari, who was now regretting talking with Mineta about the girls with Bakugo around.

Disregarding the fact that Aizawa sensei was most likely going to scold them for listening in, they walked out to the common room to meet up with Bakugo, who had a pissed off look from having to now deal with her nosy classmates.

The noise brought out the other students to find out what the commotion was about, hoping that it wasn't another villain attack when things were going well for them. Instead they come across what was dubbed by the class as the "Bakusquad"- which now includes Kaminari, questioning a fuming exploder all in front of an exasperated Aizawa sensei. The girls add their own commentary on top of the interrogation, and now the whole of class 1-A is listening to the spectacle in the room.

As usual it is their diligent class president that initiates order with a firm "Will everyone calm down and explain what is going on."

Aizawa once more praises whatever deity that he has a student that manages some of the more tedious tasks he has as an instructor to twenty-two teenagers. Adding his own "Alright that's enough" there is finally some silence.

While the class quiets down, there are still incredulous looks towards Bakugo. Of course that proves to be for naught as the blonde looks at them with a cool expression not saying a word. Sensing another screaming match, Yaoyorozu intervenes "Sensei there must be a mistake with the dorm room assigned if they placed Bakugo in the East wing." The other girls nod along wanting to fix the mishap, uttering 'how'd they mess up that there's only six girls?'

Bakugo face palms and looks over to them, with an eye roll and a scoff, "there isn't a mistake, Ponytail. I'm on the east wing because I AM NOT A GUY" emphasizing her last words and glancing over at the Baku squad, who she had planned to deal with first before this shit storm happened.

Now the whole class was really paying attention, all wide eyed and shocked- save for Izuku who had only raised an eyebrow thinking 'oh right, they didn't know' and waiting for a metaphorical- and perhaps literal explosion to occur. 'Kacchan was always good at making an entrance.'

Of all people it was Mineta that broke the silence "there's no way Bakugo is a girl, he looks nothing like one, and if he is why hide it?"

Angered that the midget is questioning her honesty and mildly pissed that the pervert of the class is being ballsy enough to accuse her, Bakugo snaps at him "The fuck you say! Who the hell said I'm hiding, not my fault that you extras thought I was a guy!" Light sparks going off in her palm ready to blast this half pint for daring to think she's hiding.

"Then why not say anything?! There was so many times you could have?!" Kaminari interjects and unintentionally saves Mineta from an early grave. While he was the newest member of the dubbed Bakusquad and had started off with disliking the other boy- err girl, hanging out with the exploder and the others was actually fun; and figured that eventually Bakugo was opening up in his- her 'man that's going to take some getting used to' own weird way.

Plus he's still not over the fact that if Bakugo has been a girl the entire time then he's been treating her like one of the guys. A thought dawns on him, 'how has no one noticed'- Bakugo changes with the boys… Right… He thinks back, he can't recall ever seeing Bakugo in the changing rooms with them. He thinks on all the times they had to slip into their hero clothes, Bakugo never changed clothes with them, she would just arrive in full costume to class. After class Bakugo would go shower in the accommodation rooms, since a sweat and adrenaline soaked Blasty meant a potential bomb going off. So they never saw her without clothes and even the uniform she wore was baggy to hide that. With coming to a sort of realization he's cut off from said exploder.

With a flat look and in a deadpanned voice "no one asked" which causes many to gape. With an eye sweep across the room and a glance to their teacher "so are we done, cause I need to move my shit to my room." Impatient to get her stuff and prepare for all the nagging she's going to get she at least wanted to have one place to lock herself in if they all don't fuck off.

Aizawa rubbing his temples in a circular motion just nods his head and waves her off hoping that the students will go annoy the blond with questions and not him. Of course he is wrong, Bakugo is stubborn and wouldn't be answering anyone, so multiple confused eyes turn toward him. 'This is going to be a long day.'

Leaving her sensei to deal with her annoying classmates she begins her trek to lug her stuff to the correct room. Why didn't they just move everything, she swears this was done just to spite her. Letting out light curses under her breath she goes back and forth between the wings, ignoring the looks pointed at her back. She shakes her head and continues, but notices a patch of red along with the kicked puppy face Kirishima was giving her. 'Damn shitty hair, what's with that look' forcing down a groan she calls out "hair for brains, if you're going to look stupider than usual than you can make yourself useful. Grab some boxes!" turning her back to him.

Kirishima snaps out of it and looks confused but then quickly follows. Being around Bakugo enough he learned slight cues from body language and tone alone, this was Baku offering an explanation and there was no way he'd miss the opportunity. Plus, girl or not Baku is his buddy, so he would have helped out anyway; grabbing two boxes at once he follows after Baku and waits for her to start talking.

Meeting the eyes of the rest of the squad they have a silent conversation of 'figure out what the heck is going on, we'll talk later' the hardening boy gives a firm nod.

The three remaining members are quiet for a moment letting the idea sink in, collecting their thoughts.

Mina, now over her shock was actually ecstatic that there was another girl in the class and for it to be Blasty of all people, talk about girl power. Sure she was a bit put off on Blasty not telling them, but to be honest Bakugo hadn't lied to them either; and not caring enough to say anything was such a Bakugo thing to do. So yep, she's over it and ready to bombard the exploder with so many questions, the schools year is going to be so fun; she only hopes she can get Baku to crack without blowing up the building.

While the boys had turned to Kiri communicating with looks alone, she had noticed Blasty shoot one last look at them. Locking eyes, the blond made a slight inclination of her head toward the kitchen and mouthed '20 minutes' and walked off. Maybe she'll get answers sooner than she thought. She tuned in back to the conversation but couldn't help a small smile 'oh yea, this will be fun.'

The boys were having a more difficult time wrapping their heads around the idea.

Kaminari coming to the realization that Bakugo never changed with them or seen undressed, it sort of made sense in a weird backwards way. As exasperating Bakugo's answer was she wasn't wrong, but still that's something you would make clear right? Then again, going off Bakugo's mentality it really doesn't make a difference- or shouldn't.

'Oh boy, we booed Baku during the sports festival for going too rough on a girl while being a girl herself' he face palmed.

At this rate he's going to short circuit his brain without even overusing his quirk. Alright, well dude or girl Bakugo was still his sort of friend and, yes he has tons of questions, but at the end of the day it was still Blasty so he'll get used to it and deal. Maybe this is a good chance to bond with the blonde more, as much as Bakugo makes her intentions known ambition wise; Bakugo rarely disclosed any information about herself outside of class. Nodding to himself, he lets his thoughts rest- stressing over it won't make Baku talk, plus if Kiri gets the truth from the girl herself than in time they all will know too.

The tape user's thoughts were calmer and straight forward much like himself. Their dubbed head of the Bakusquad was a girl, okay sure he can roll with that. It's a shock of course, and thinking that the exploder was female like Mina, Jiro, hell Yaoyorozu, might break his perception on girls a bit; but nothing he can't handle. Taking a deep breath he thinks of all the instance he interacted with Baku. Obviously he knew the exploder was incredibly gifted and had a short fuse temper since the beginning, had pride and ambitions that can fill an entire room and was able to back it up. At the start he felt it was someone to steer clear from, the 'boy' was as explosive and unpredictable as hi- her quirk.

Then their actual collaboration happened, at the sports festival. At the time wanting to team up with the blonde was for the points and clear upper hand Baku would provide as well as Kirishima's judgement. It wasn't until they actually worked together that he found out Bakugo was a hell of a strategist and was able to think out the box.

He can't help but laugh a bit thinking that Bakugo had been pretentious enough to not know their names let alone their quirks, and yet still managed to work well with them. Personality aside, Bakugo was cool to be around and was oddly, unintentionally motivational. Antisocial to a fault but still analytical enough to read her opponent, Baku was a living contradiction. Not to mention that ironically enough she's an actual brainiac, she studies as much as she trains. And she calls Midoriya a nerd-…

'Does Midoriya know? They grew up together so he would know' saving that thought for later when he sees the timid boy Sero digresses.

'Either way, if this not secret is out now, Bakugo is going to be especially pissy, best to meet with Kiri to hear what Blasty said and do damage control in case her temper unhinges.' After all, that's what friends do, and as an honorary member of the Bakusquad it's best to keep their 'now female' leader out of detention. Plus that gleam in Mina's eyes reminds him of Kaminari, and he thinks he overheard the other day their new game of "who can Baku tolerate more before she blows us up?" Damage control indeed.

All this mental monologuing occurring in the span of less than a minute led to them being surrounded by their classmates. It seems that Aizawa sensei had threatened detention to anyone annoying him with questions that he obviously didn't know the answer to- even if he did why in the world are they asking him? Thus they go to the people that Bakugo seems to tolerate; with Bakugo it's difficult to know if she sees them as friends or not.

The girls go to Mina first hoping that the acid shooter can tell them anything, who only gives a sheepish grin and shrugs while shaking her head. They turn the two boys, maybe Bakugo was more vocal around the males regarding this. Jiro goes as far to shock Kaminari with her ear plugs giving a dirty look and a 'if you knew something like this and didn't say-'

"Ow dang it, no we don't we're as shocked as all of you" Kaminari says as he rubs the area Jiro struck, hiding behind Sero to prevent further injury.

"You all heard Bakugo, she never hid it and if we want answers it'll have to come from her" Sero intervenes trying to de-tense the situation. "Maybe she'll say something to Kirishima, so let's all chill and deal."

"Sero is correct, standing around arguing will not get us anywhere and Bakugo will speak up when she deems it fit" Ida adds while looking as if he's holding back from storming to the bombers room and interrogating her himself.

The class sweat drops "class prez you're just as curious…"

Their bickering continues and even has level headed Todoroki and Tokoyami at a loss.

Dark shadow was muttering _'that was a girl? Packs a hell of a punch'_ making Tokoyami see the bomber in a new light, 'she's certainly something else…' Thinking on the fights the blonde took part in including their own, 'terrifying force of nature indeed.' _'She's kind of cool though aye, flashy.'_ The bird shakes his head, dark shadow is ridiculous.

Todoroki was analyzing the revelation 'so Bakugo is a girl.' He could admit that this came as a total surprise, and was mildly awestruck that the exploder can keep something like this hidden so well. He knew the blonde to be blunt and disregarding of societal views- always clear and loud and her thoughts. So to be able to keep everyone from finding out something as categorical as sex, one of the first things people take note of was impressive.

Then again, Bakugo had claimed to not be hiding and that she had just allowed everyone to continue with their assumptions; not caring for the thoughts of others- which taken into consideration was very like the blonde.

He internally sighs, even now he's assuming. 'It would be best to gather more information before drawing a conclusion.' Obviously Bakugo herself is not an option and the blonde's squad was in the dark as well; so he'll pursue answers elsewhere. Looking across the room seeking a certain green headed individual he seems to come to the same question as Uraraka and Ida-

"Where's Midoriya?"


	4. Bakugo Blasted Who?

With the class still processing Bakugo's revelation Midoriya had slipped back to his room to continue unpacking. 'Kacchan is bound to feel irritated with all the questions, best to steer clear of her path for now' with a soft chuckle he knows that things are bound to get interesting. Thinking over it, he knows Kacchan will be reluctant to answer any questions and will more than likely end up blasting someone. 'Oh boy' he only wishes that their classmates will have enough tact to not push the blonde too far, otherwise it might be middle school all over again.

Sweat dropping he also realizes that 'If Kacchan won't answer then they'll probably come to me- (mumble) _first of all they'll probably ask if I knew, then they'll demand knowing why neither of us ever said anything, (mumble) Ida and Uraraka will drill me on why I kept something like this from them, maybe the senseis will also reclaim why they weren't made aware, (mumble) Aizawa sensei will be particularly annoyed, especially since he has unofficially and probably unconsciously grown fond of Kacchan and held in the same esteem as Yaoyorozu, Ida, and Tsuyu-chan-_ '

He was broken out of his 'thinking mode' with a message coming from his cellphonefrom All Might "There is something I must discuss with you, would you meet with me for an early lunch?"

Izuku had not come into direct contact with the former symbol of peace for the last week; thus hurriedly went to their usual meeting place on campus to find out the sudden need for a get-together. With all the excitement and change going around he hopes that it would be a smooth conversation. Wanting to avoid going into another 'thinking mode' he carries on just barely going unnoticed by a fuming Kacchan and raging friends.

"You wanted to see me?" Inquired Midoriya to his childhood idol. After the meeting between his mother and All Might the atmosphere had been a bit tense and saw the request to meet as a good sign. He was expecting to speak of progress to be made or how his transition to the dorms was going- instead he was met with the yellow haired man deep in thought.

"You have known young Bakugo since you were children correct, went to school together and such?"

Midoriya looked slightly puzzled but replies with a "yes, we grew up together in the same neighborhood, and our parents are friends." He makes a sheepish grin "Kacchan has always been there since I could remember."

The older man eyes him and seemed to be choosing his next words carefully with a slight 'hmm.' Feeling that he should come out with it "so I take it that you were aware that Bakugo is female" giving Izuku a serious look.

His eyes widened and his brows rose, a soft "huh" escaped his lips. He couldn't help but give off a bit of laughter. Here was All Might who had faced 'All for One' with power and courage and won, yet is making such a serious face at the idea that Kacchan was actually a girl. He pushes back his mirth and responds "yes I know, Kacchan is a girl and as far as I know still is."

His mentor's shoulder lost some of their tenseness and breathed a sigh of relief that he did not tell his student's secret to another. He levels a look at Midoriya and with less nerves and continues. "Is there a reason she is posing as a boy? Some rite to discovery perhaps?"

He blinks at All Might, 'posing, what does he mean-' he understands 'oh' "Uh sir, Kacchan is not 'posing as a boy, she's always been like that; and as far as I know she has no intentions to be male" he shrugs, his childhood friend was confusing.

It was All Might's turn to be confused, "she isn't, then why hide it?"

He snorts- much to All Might's surprise, "Kacchan isn't hiding anything, last time someone asked she told them to 'go fuck yourself and the hell I'm hiding' she was always a tomboy. It was during middle school that she stated wearing the guys uniform; people assumed and she just didn't correct them, same as now I think."

Toshinori was about to speak but paused instead, 'assumed.' He thinks back, he did just infer that Bakugo was a boy, and his student not bothering to correct the assumption does fit with his- _her_ personality quite well.

Going by what he'd seen on his visit to the Bakugo household it was apparent that young Bakugo took after her mother. Furthermore, seeing his student relaxed for once had shown him that her sharp features can smoothen enough to look almost identical to Mitsuki. Not to mention but he did sense a higher pitch to her voice when she argued with her mother; and there were times during class when she wasn't yelling that her tone was more soft. Not necessarily feminine but it reached a middle range, that didn't quite match the baritone of the boys. He ponders on the effect it has on her throat to change pitches so quickly and goes from smooth to yelling so rapidly.

He would have continued his inner turmoil if it wasn't for recalling Midoriya's words 'during middle school' "what occurred during middle school if I may ask?"

Izuku gave a grimace and let out a sheepish laugh, "There was an incident with Kacchan using her quirk to send an upperclassmen, at the time, through a window while destroying about four classrooms and a set of lockers." He made a 'yes, she did that' face adding "he had to go to the hospital, his parents came, her parents came it was a big deal." As an afterthought "our mountain of a principle is still terrified of Kacchan's parents."

All Might gave a horrified look, he agrees his student can be rash at times and had a hot headed temper, but she knows there is a limit to her aggressiveness. He has seen it himself, young Bakugo was relentless in her ideals and was brutal during her fights and spars; but she was aware to not full on kill her fellow students. Even toward Midoriya, who she is particularly vicious to, has not been at risk to die at her hands.

Furthermore, he had seen Bakugo's parents able to manage their daughter well and had seen Mitsuki wrangle her daughter to yield to her. Masaru had demonstrated his affection toward his two important women and handled his patience with a practiced hand. Knowing that, what could have possibly occurred to get his student to react in such a manner and have her parents agree and allow such violence.

"Not to say she did it without reason, no he- the upperclassman, might have, sort of, kind of… groped her chest and put his hand down her skirt to check if she was actually a girl" he mumbles out avoiding eye contact. He had always looked up to Kacchan and respected her abilities, to see someone put their hands on her had even him furious for her sake. Looking toward the stunned gaze of his mentor, he thinks back to his middle school years and ponders on telling both his and Kacchan's idol more on their childhood. He has known the girl since they were in diapers, as vocal as she is in her beliefs toward heroing, she really did keep her personal life to herself.

With the scene playing out back at the dorms and Aizawa sensei being privy to the information, he assumes that the two instructors had probably crossed over to Kacchan's house before his. 'Kacchan really kept everyone in the dark didn't she?' It sometimes even slips his mind that his friend is often confused for a male. She was a tomboy since a young age, but it really started to show when she entered middle school. It had been building up, but if he had to point out when she 'snapped' then it was definitely when they had just entered middle school.

Knowing Kacchan as long as he has, he truly wasn't shocked with how she handled herself that day.

It had been their fourth week of just starting middle school; there had been an unusual cold front set in that entire week. It was a Monday, which had already set the blond off for the day with how she kept glaring at the weather and willing her skirt to either combust or magically turn to pants. The cold had subdued her quirk to a dormant state with further enraged the teen, and had already had to flick off three boys from their previous school for commenting on her 'adorable bed head;' thus leading to her shoving on a beanie she swiped from him on her already short spiky hair. Expecting this, he merely took out his spare hat from his backpack and tried rearranging his unruly curls again. The beanie suited Kacchan better anyway.

They had kept up their routine of walking to class together from their elementary school years, and neither had ever taken the initiative to stop. Just another oddity of their relationship of where one was the other was not far behind. Only difference was that they no longer walked with their mothers and now entered the ages where teens start taking an interest in others their age.

While the first week had been filled with aww over the larger setting and higher student population, by the third it lost its glamour and just became school. Both had separated to their locker and gathered their supplies for class as always. It should have been like any regular day- until of course it wasn't.

Kacchan had already came into middle school with a bit of fame, as one of the new middle schoolers with a flashy quirk. They shared classes with some of their elementary and neighborhood classmates, and Kacchan had been even more trigger happy with her quirk back then; so word got around- including to the upper grade levels.

What also had caught on was her tomboyish nature and her tendency to be in fights. While yes they held some truth, no one ever included the fact that Kacchan didn't actually go looking for them. If she was challenged or aggravated she'd fight tooth and nail and if not she'd ignore all the 'extras.'

He thinks it was due to those early childhood fights that Kacchan picked up her less girly habits. It was usually the older boys that would come to knock the newly quirked kids down a peg to keep them from "getting a big head." Unfortunately they didn't count on Kacchan's tenacity and abilities to keep up in a fight. Izuku had been there for most of the fights and slowly saw his friend change some traits little by little.

Her hair had been longer when she was a child, a wild messy mane of spikes that refused to stay down, reaching toward her mid back. When she was about 7, an older kid had caught her by the hair when she moved to walk pass him, deeming him unworthy of her time. He ended up with some nasty burns and bruises; while Kacchan came home that day covered in dirt and mismatched chopped hair to her chin she had done herself with her school scissors at the park's restroom. Claimed that they can't pull on her hair if it's too short to grab.

Of course when her parents found out about the fights they did what they thought best for Katsuki- enroll her in self-defense classes. Mitsuki knew she had a willful brat so best to start her training early; plus it was a good stress reliever for her child's pent up aggressions. Masaru looked a bit more ahead, it was obvious Katsuki was taking after her mother; so as any father with a daughter he wants his little girl to pummel any unwanted advances, fighting or otherwise.

Izuku let a small smile grace his features, Kacchan had been so glad when her parents enrolled her in self-defense, said watching All Might videos had paid off and could now get stronger. He was happy for his friend and her classes helped him gather information for his notebook so it was a learning experience for him too. He releases a soft scoff, he certainly received a LOT of notes from her fights.

With all the battles she won the more bruises and scrapes she'd cover until there were more All Might band aids than skin, so pants became a constant. Or it could have been that one time when they were eight that a group kids had made it a game to flip girl's skirts, which led to Kacchan punching them in the noses. The boys with bruised egos said that she had flashed her underwear more while fighting than when they had just lifted it. A look from Kacchan sent them running; the girls from the group told her that she shouldn't fight in a skirt or dress since it was inappropriate. Overall Kacchan started limiting her clothes to pants or shorts to "avoid comments from idiots, and it's damn comfy"- much to the disdain of Mitsuki Bakugo who had had enough trouble getting his friend to dress more feminine.

Then they went on to middle school.

Primary school was more lax with the dress code thus didn't have a 'girl' and 'guy' uniform, so Kacchan hardly was seen in anything other than pants; even before her fighting started. When middle school came around, Izuku swears he heard the shouting matches between the two Bakugo women from his home across the street. Their middle school did have separate dress codes, so with a sour look on her face and glaring holes at the skirt accompanying the uniform, Kacchan had to give in and wore her attire to class.

Which brings them back to that Monday. It was that awkward stage where puberty was just starting to sink its merciless claws into the students; with some hardly affected after the break and others looking like completely different people.

Izuku recalls fitting into the first category with maybe a centimeter or two more of height, hair even more unruly and a new batch of freckles from time in the sun.

Kacchan looked changed if only because her uniform was her size instead of the bagginess she usually sported- and of course the skirt. Her parents had kept her from going out too much two weeks before classes started in order to give her scrapes and bruises time to heal and avoid potential outbreaks. Had to make sure she didn't enter the school year with skin covered in band aids again. Also Kacchan hadn't suddenly exploded into maturity over night, but it was clear that her mother's genes ran deep and her attributes were developing smoothly. Thus leading to the reminder that their resident exploder was indeed female. But due to her unruly nature and the stupidity of upperclassmen that think they can get away with anything; Kacchan's official debut in middle school was met.

As always they shared the same homeroom and was on his way only to pause when he smelled a familiar burnt sugar smell. With the resolve of someone who had to face a temperamental Kacchan on a daily basis, he sped walked to the girl only to be blocked by some upperclassmen.

"Where do you think you're goin' shorty?" voiced an older teen who should have been in class already since third years entered earlier. With him were two others who formed a sort of barricade around Kacchan and another boy who seemed to be the leader of their group.

He hated unneeded confrontation and was used to his more spirited blonde friend being the one to intimidate others into submission. Still, something about the scene had felt wrong and couldn't help but think Kacchan was in some sort of trouble. With a firm resolution he squared his shoulders and answered firmly, "I'm going over to my friend, so please excuse me" as he tried to go around the older boys.

"Tsk, beat it kid, she's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Yea, Shigeki san is having a chat with your _friend._ "

All three snickered at some inside joke which further unnerved him, trying once more to walk around them, he catches a look at Kacchan.

The scent of sugar intensified and the sight of an irritated Bakugo, but stance still relaxed put his mind at ease and scolded himself for worrying. Of course Kacchan is fine, she can handle herself. He ceased his venture and heads to class, that is he tried when-

"The fuck!" A sharp smack was heard and the curse caught the attention of other students. A look of disgust overtook Kacchan's features and glared at the upperclassmen, who only looked amused.

Trying to side step the human fence, Izuku once more tries to intervene knowing that Kacchan was close to blowing; but gets tugged back by a large arm.

"Screw off! This isn't your business you little shit, seems like your friend just upped the game for Shigeki san." A cruel sneer spread on the other's face and Izuku was pushed against a locker face first to watch the incoming scene unfold.

Bakugo seemed to have punched Shigeki, fist shaped handprint already forming, but due to an enhancing quirk of some kind, was unaffected; if anything his eyes glowed with glee.

"Aww, come on Blondy just a peek, only to make sure you're actually not a dude." Shigeki taunted, serving to make the girl's face redden with fury and sparks crackling at her fingers.

With the attitude of someone who was used to getting what he wants, lessened the space between the two and pulled a move that had the audience gaping. While most first years looked affronted, some that Izuku recognized from primary school, slowly distanced themselves realizing that it was Kacchan who was being harassed. The older grade levels once getting over the initial shock, continued on as if this was a normal occurrence- he had later found out that it was normal that Shigeki messed with girls all the time.

He himself felt a cold sweat down his back, and something like an inner rage that this was occurring at all, followed by a dread that this was not going to end well. With a one hand Shigeki was feeling up Kacchan's chest and the other had gone up her skirt, shit eating grin on his face and completely unaware of the increasing dark look that the girl was giving him and the suffocating sweet scent that was filling the hall way.

In all the years he had been with his childhood pal, he had never seen Kacchan so silent and almost clam. It was in that instance that he truly discovered that a silent, cold faced Kacchan was one to truly fear. With one hand, fingers curled like claws ready to rip flesh, she took a hard step back breaking contact and balancing her weight accordingly on her legs. Arm pulled back and face emotionless, she let one word out "die" and made impact with his chest with the largest explosion he had seen her pull yet.

Shigeki didn't even have a chance to look confused when his body went shooting across the hall way and straight through a window. Other students quickly flung out of the way of the human projectile, while others backed off from the intense heat from the large explosion. A set of lockers melted with the intense heat alone and the pure force crumbled the walls of several classrooms. Teachers and students alike all came out, rattled with the large tremor and overbearing heat that consumed the hall. The sprinklers activated, preventing the flames from spreading. Those that had been in the hall looked at the scene in horror, some of their old classmates nodded their heads mildly with a 'that's Bakugo' expression.

Izuku was finally let off the lockers as the older boys kept switching glances from Kacchan to the window, trying to come to a decision, with going after their blasted peer winning out. Making a wide berth around the exploder, whose stare penetrated them but made no move, they hightailed it to the opposite side. Now free, he moved toward the girl and couldn't keep the question out of his tone, "Kacchan?"

Staring ahead, back against her locker "leave it alone Deku. The shit had it coming, been creeping around for the last week." She scoffed, "didn't think he'd be ballsy enough to pull a crappy stunt like that though."

Not saying anything more, he merely nods and couldn't help but agree, he did have it coming.

There're broken out of their head space when all hell broke loose. Shouts being made and demands of what had happened going unheard, it all became a jumble of sound. It wasn't long until a siren was heard, seemingly someone had had the right mind to call 911, and the firm demand of the principle went over the noise, "What. Happened." Stern eyes roam across the hall and stop at a group that had stayed watching the confrontation, who were picking themselves off the floor. They all spoke at once, but the gist of what transpired was more or less clear.

His stare went to Bakugo and uttered "my office, NOW" and walked off, fully expecting his command to be met.

The blaster with a soft sigh and eye roll begrudgedly followed, bag in hand, gait dragging, and demeanor bored.

He remembered how Kacchan's parents had both came to discuss the incident along with Shigeki's, all cramming into the dean's office. The upperclassmen had been taken to the hospital for major burns, broken bones, and lacerations to the skin due to glass. Kacchan herself had to have the nurse examine her arm because of the drawback of the force from her explosion. As far as he knew, Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo had come in likely thinking that they'd have to apologize for their daughter's temper and pay for damages on the school and medical bills. What actually occurred, was multiple witnesses being brought into the office, including himself, to tell what they had seen and look over the school cameras.

He had been one of the last witnesses to explain what occurred, and even now he still remembers how much Kacchan has in common with her family. As he was conveying what he saw, he took note of Mitsuki's open expressions of outrage; a familiar sight from seeing it on Kacchan herself and from the multiple arguments he was exposed to when he would stay over. It was from Kacchan's father that had had him do a double take. Gone was the usual soft heartedness and warm compassion filled expression from all his childhood. In place were eyes so hard that he could been plotting cold murder, face tight and rigid devoid of any sentiment. This was that same look Kacchan had before the explosion, the same blankness and calm. This was the man that she had constantly insisted was a major badass in his youth, when they were children, before he settled down as a family man.

Much like how Kacchan's quirk was a mixture of her parents own, it appeared that so was Kacchan.

When he had finished, he was excused back to class. He knew that Kacchan wouldn't provide the details of what had been discussed in that room; thus he could only rely on what others had overheard and guessed. All he knows for sure was that whatever it was, left a mark on their principle and sought to avoid any interaction with the Bakugo adults ever since.

Kacchan was suspended that week and the next, her parents still paid for property damage, and some sort of agreement were made between the parents. He didn't see her in those two weeks, grounded most likely; so on her return he searched her out and almost missed her. He was met with the image of Kacchan dressed in full black shirt and pants, and hair that had been to her jaw now barely reached the tip of her ears. A smirk on her lips and feet propped on her desk, she noticed his staring and quirked a brow.

"Deku, hand over your notes, I need to catch the hell up"

He opened his mouth to ask only to close it again; it was Kacchan after all, she always was unpredictable. He smiled and walked over to the older teen with an "alright Kacchan."

Within time the incident was eventually pushed to the back of everyone's mind, and adolescents being adolescents had accepted that Kacchan dressed in the guy's uniform. Strangely enough though, a good percentage of the students and even the faculty begun to refer to Kacchan as male; as if they had forgotten or her image and temperament went against their own preconceived ideas of how girls usually were. They thought she was male and Kacchan never went out of her way to correct anyone, so he went along with it as well.

A few semesters later he did eventually get her to open up on what she thought on everything when they were studying for an exam- Kacchan had always been calmer when she was studying for some reason. Without taking her eyes of her notes she responded

"Don't care, they can think what they damn like. I'm female and _I know it_ that's all that matters to me." Switching over to her text book, "I'll set them straight when I make it as a pro though, too much of a hassle now with all the fucking questions they'll probably ask, nosey shits."

She told him to get back to work and that was that, figured that Kacchan would do what she wants, so he left it alone.

All Might was still waiting for his answer, so he told the summary more or less, watching for hints on what he thought on the matter. All Might's eyebrows had shot up when he heard the groping incident and nodded his head at the terrifying force that is the Bakugo house hold adults. Otherwise he listened intently and without interruption. He was in deep thought and analyzed all he'd heard, 'so that's how it is…' His student was really something else, and couldn't help but be impressed that she had even fooled Aizawa, a slight smile crossed his face. "Thank you for clearing that up Midoriya my boy, it was most helpful."

"Of course" Midoriya rubs his neck, thinking that all he did was speak of a small piece of their childhood.

"Well then, so how has the moving been going along? Did you get situated alright?"

"Oh, yes everything is great, well except that Kacchan is going to be a bit irritable now that our class knows she's a girl." He laughed sheepishly, it was going to be a long week.

"Really, they know now" All Might inquired, believing that yes young Bakugo was definitely going to be a bit more difficult to manage for some time.

Both sweat drop at the very thought of the angry blonde, a very long week indeed.

Head cannon that Baku's dad was a bad-ass delinquent in his younger days, thinking of writing more on that but ain't sure, what do you all think?

Thanks for reading and tell me any thoughts, comments, or concerns.

Also I think every teacher might have class faves, any ideas on what students each teacher would prefer, I have my own thoughts on it, but input it good.


	5. The Answers Of a Pervert?

It took all of four trips to move all of Bakugo's belongings to the east wing; and only two for Kirishima to decide that Bakugo being a girl didn't matter. It made no difference to him, Baku was his best bro and if she says that she never hid it then he believes her. If there is anything he's learned about the blonde it's that Bakugo can be unpredictable.

He can admit to himself that there is a small part of him that felt hurt not knowing; not necessarily over her not telling him- as she made it clear that she wasn't actually posing as a guy to begin with; but more toward that he didn't realize his best buddy was a girl the whole time. Still though, it wasn't something that people just announce randomly, and if Bakugo really didn't care then there was not much point to dwell on it- heck the blonde would probably scold him for overthinking it.

Throwing a look over his shoulder at his friend he does a once over; loose hoodie, track pants, and sneakers, pretty basic clothes that can be either or. Although, Bakugo does wear the male uniform to class- a size to big too, then again that only means that she wears pants instead of a skirt. His mind halts, and eyes widen, would Blasty be wearing the girl uniform now? He reddens a bit, Bakugo in a skirt…

'Nope! I'm not going there, no way! I will not be Mineta!' He shoves any of those images into an iron box and locks it in a dark corner of his mind; it's still his best friend. He will not think differently of his pal, even if that pal happens to be Blasty. Blasty who he had spent all year getting closer to, Blasty who had been one of his main motivations. Blasty who he couldn't look in the eye for a week when she came back from the internship wearing _those_ jeans- yes _those_ jeans that he had to cover his aww with laughter the first time because Sero was there. Blasty who he had spent the entire time restless with worry when she was taken and relieved beyond belief when back safely. Just Blasty. Bakugo.

Taking a deep breath and shaking those thoughts away, he settles some wayward emotions he didn't want to handle at this time. Right now he's going to hear Bakugo out and clear up some misunderstandings.

With his mind made up he hastens his pace and storms into Bakugo's room. Distracted with his newfound drive he fails to notice the valise and is sent flying through the air, box included. Instinctually hardening when he feels gravity take over, he still somehow still ends up hitting that one spot on his elbow. How the heck can he still feel that even when hardened he'll never know, muttering a "Well that sucked" and tries to rub away the sensation.

With the feeling fading he finally takes in the now open box and its contents all over the floor and even some on him.

"Crap! Baku is gonna be pissed" he collects all the clothes and tries shoving them back into the box before the blonde returns, but stops when something smacks him in the eye. In his rush he didn't bother shifting back to normal and some of the contents were stuck in his hair. Detangling it he stretches it out, feeling the soft fabric between his fingers, his face taking the shade of his hair. If there was still any doubt that Bakugo is a girl than the bra in his hand is proof enough. He finally took notice that he was shoveling what was obviously Bakugo's undergarments, and a shiver creeps up his spine. He had been too preoccupied with shoveling clothes to notice the door opening until a "what the fuck" was sputtered out. His mind went blank and a breath rushed out- still on the floor with the box open, with a narrowed eyed blond shooting daggers, while his traitorous hand still clutched that oh so soft fabric. Crap.

…

Muttering to herself, Bakugo tried to collect her thoughts on what to tell Kirishima. "Why do I have to 'explain' anything at all, damn shitty hair and his pathetic face, tsk." As expected the red head had been quick to aid her and pick up on her intention, which both pleased and infuriated her for being read so easily. She will forever deny that Kirishima's crushed look had aggravated her and made something twinge in her for being the cause of it.

Shutting the door she braces herself for what will be an extreme pain in the ass conversation. She figures that telling the red head would make a good practice run before having to meet up with raccoon eyes and the other two morons in the kitchen. It had been her intention to handle the four of the self-proclaimed her squad, which she refuses to acknowledge, if only to have them keep everyone else out of her business. And it would be better in the long run if the four of them don't gang up on her with their interrogations. She couldn't care less for the rest of the class, but those four will be a nightmare to tolerate; and knows for a fact that endless ignoring and promises of death by explosions won't discourage them. How the hell did she end up with a "squad" of all things, bunch of weirdos who wouldn't leave her alone- at least they can fight.

Groaning to herself and releasing small sparks, she relents to her situation and woman's up, she will allow them to ask whatever dumbass question they want and if she feels up to it, she'll answer. At the very least the rest of the fucktards she has for schoolmates will go to them for answers instead of her having to 'explain' that she was never a guy. For hell sake the only 'explanation' is that they are all oblivious dolts who didn't pay enough attention to realize she's female. The more annoying part is that there're making a fucking big deal over it; what the hell, what difference does it make?

Paying little mind to the flash of green from the corner of her eye, "tsk, good to know the nerd has enough preservation skills to leave before they get to him. Che, shitty at sneaking though," with an eye roll and a scoff it came to mind, "then again he always hated confrontation, always left that to me."

Pausing a moment to sneer at herself "damn confrontation hating Deku coming to my 'rescue' from fucking villains again!" Trying to contain her fury and leaving suspiciously fist shaped burn marks on the wall, she counts back from ten and ruminates over her old man's own coping mechanisms. The dictator's words coming back to her _'weak enough to get captured, and focusing on her training'_ especially loudly. The blunt and to others perhaps cruel words were easily deciphered by her for what they were, 'there is still more to improve so pick yourself up and keep going.' She really was too similar to her mother much to her vexation, enough to spout sappy shit without actually saying it.

Having enough of her pity party, she swears to herself that she is still going to be number one, screw the villains. She'll be the one on top; but first she needs to finish the hassle of talking with Kirishima and the rest of the bunch. Damn it.

She ignores the still curious looks the rest of the class was giving her, and looks ahead with her hands in her hoodie pockets, the senseis will give her shit if she blows up the building- or someone. Some phrases still manage to escape to her ear.

"…never seen her out of her school uniform or hero clothes?"

"…showers in the accommodation rooms... sweat is a risk if it detonates"

"Midoriya should know... Right?"

"…senseis didn't know?"

"Does Bakugo not have any boobs? Why do we get a new girl with no boobs?!"

Mixtures of shushing and "the hell is wrong with you, I'll tape you again" "shut up", "pervert" and "are you suicidal, she'll hear you" came at once but it was all for naught.

Stopping dead in her tracks and cocking her head their direction, that got her attention, and of course it had to be that midget asshole to ask something so stupid.

The rage emanating from her put half of the class on edge, and some ready to intervene if needed- they like their dorms and it would be a shame to lose them because Mineta was lust incarnate.

Mineta let out a soft whimper when Bakugo glared right at him and was five seconds away from running to Aizawa sensei hoping he'd save him. He's a pro hero surely he'd get Bakugo to not kill him, or maybe Bakugo wouldn't hurt him in front of the senseis; let alone her preferred instructor.

The bomber had always scared and confused him. A quirk deadly and violent as its user and with a hair thin trigger temper to match, had always made him uneasy.

When he thought Bakugo was a boy he couldn't figure out how he could be so volatile when fighting their fairer sexed classmates. He had been indifferent when he fought Uraraka who was so well endowed and the class's sweetheart. Or not care to add on to their talks of the girls or any interest whatsoever, Kirishima had been calling Bakugo the manliest of men all year, what man can resist the otherworldliness of girls?

Here was his answer, Bakugo wasn't a man, he wasn't even a boy; but a girl. How can such a terrifying entity that is Bakugo belong in the same category as his breast goddesses like Mt. Lady, Midnight sensei and Yaoyorozu; or the young fullness of Asui, Uraraka and Ashido? What is the world coming to? He didn't know what made him want to cry more, his idea of girls crumbling or that he's about to die a virgin for calling Bakugo flat.

The blonde had made her way over to them, sparking- but not initiating an explosion yet; like some large cat basking in a sort of sadistic pleasure of making its prey wait for its eventual doom.

Bakugo with a deadpanned look and Mineta's life flashing before his eyes, the other's on the fence to involving themselves or sacrifice Mineta to the beast- is halted by a crash from the East wing.

"The fuck" was uttered out of Bakugo's mouth and her body relaxed. "What the hell shitty hair?" Shaking her head in what looked to be agitated fondness for a barely there second then leaves as she makes for her room.

A breath that no one knew they were holding was let out and the atmosphere returned to normal. With the potential explosion being defused, the rest just carry on- there was enough excitement for one day. The Bakusquad threw apprehensive looks from the lusty boy to their head of the group feeling that this was settled too easily and there was more to come. They are proven right…

…

Mineta thanks his luck and for Kirishima unintentionally saving him from the blonde and slumps against the couch. He maybe should be careful around Bakugo, or at least get on the good side of her squad to build up some immunity points.

Sero was already the level headed one of the group, so he could count on him to prevent a blood bath by possibly holding Bakugo back with his quirk. On the other hand it was both him and Kirishima that had tried socializing with Bakugo on friendly turns to begin with; if anything the taller boy would step in to ensure Bakugo avoid getting in trouble, not save him.

He knows that Kirishima is everyone's best friend so he'd lend a hand, but if anything is certain it's Kirishima's loyalty and bond to Bakugo.

Plus the two have made it clear on their distaste for his lusty attitude in the past, it had actually been Sero who had scorned him just now for calling the exploder flat. The hardening boy might have actually punch him if he had heard. If he was already receiving that reaction for one little question, then it is more likely that they would take Bakugo's side- especially now that she came out as female.

Thinking of female, Ashido had not looked too pleased with his question either if the wrinkle on her forehead meant anything, maybe girls do stick together. So that left Kaminari.

Kaminari is his bro so he should back him up, then again even Kaminari seemed to have warmed up to Bakugo. At the start of the year it looked as if the electric boy had just tolerated being around Bakugo because Kirishima and Sero latched onto the exploder. Now based on the expressions he made during the reveal, it seemed that he got close enough to Bakugo to actually look hurt for not knowing.

WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!? Bakugo even stopped scoffing at Kaminari when he brought up girls and still glared at him when he did. Is he missing something? How did Bakugo get favored over him?

Kirishima and Sero were obvious: Sero is easy going enough to handle the exploder's rage and has shown to keep the blonde from aiming too far, both figuratively and literally. Kirishima is compatible in every way possible from his personality all the way down to his quirk- it's a pity that such a nice guy can have such horrible taste in woman. Most of the other guys were oddly enough on neutral terms with the blonde.

Midoriya although taking the brunt of most of Bakugo's wrath was still her childhood friend and seems like they were reaching a sort of middle ground. Same could be said about the guys in his inner circle, Iida was rigid with her, but more toward Bakugo acting like a delinquent than any actual animosity. Todoroki just looked apathetic toward her and never took Bakugo's rants seriously.

Of course, all three had gone out of their way to rescue Bakugo from the villains along with Kirishima and his goddess- why Yaoyorozu? That devil of a woman wasn't worth the danger and risk of villains.

Word got out that Iida went to ensure they wouldn't do something stupid- like rescue someone that acted more like a villain than a hero most of the times.

He kept that comment to himself or else risk the Bakusquad's ire or Aizawa sensei's wrath… HOLD UP, when did sensei start preferring Bakugo?

He figured Todoroki went to settle misplaced responsibility for getting Tokoyami free, but not Bakugo- though he had overheard the Bakusquad commenting that he also went for Midoriya; whatever that means. The rest just acknowledge Bakugo and had more or less stayed out of her path- the sensible not crazy guys in class that is. Though all had been worried and felt a heavy unease when she was taken. Yes, even him, but half because of villains and the other because he felt that Bakugo would actually join them.

Still the guys don't matter, what he really can't wrap his head around is the girls! Beginning with Ashido, how can Ashido out of every one; out of him, choose to hang out with Bakugo? Their personalities contradict each other, Ashido was social and friendly, while Bakugo was a loner and difficult to approach. He reasons that she stays due to the other Bakusquad members and not for their temperamental bomb, because it just can't be! That is a person that people stay away from, not actively seek out unless you're looking for trouble.

-Mineta is of course is not privy to the fact of Ashido being a proud member of the Bakusquad and enthusiastically goes out of her way to both befriend and annoy their favorite Blasty. With them living in dorms and the grumpy girl presiding in the east wing she can now vigorously rack up Baku toleration points for the game between Kaminari and her. -

Seriously, they only have six girls in their class- well seven but he's still not counting that unfeminine, flat, horrifying, ball of rage among the heavenliness that is their female classmates; so how can this be. Ashido is one thing, daring and curious by nature, but what about the other girls?

Before the summer camp he recalls seeing Uraraka asking to spar with Bakugo, he expected for the blonde to brush her off with blunt harshness, but instead cracked a smirk and agreed to the duel. Once again Bakugo hadn't held back and fought like a brute, calling out the gravity modifier by name instead of the usual "round face". Bakugo had won and left poor Uraraka dirty and bruised on the training field without remorse, how dare he...! She…

He had been too focused on cursing out Bakugo for hurting one of the girls to notice the smile and appreciative words on Uraraka's part.

'Even Iida-kun and Izuku decline going full out with me, their being kind I presume, thank you for taking this seriously.'

'Tsk, fuck no- it's cause you'd grind their asses to the ground. Their damned quick but they're still shitty at hand to hand combat. The bastards are slow in the head, you're better fighting with the best. Plus, I need a partner who doesn't whine and go down with a punch, bunch of pansies.'

'Isn't Kirishima your usual partner?'

'Hair for brains doesn't count… Damned cheating bastard…'

'Of course he doesn't, heh.'

Another instance was when Yaoyorozu had been at Jiro's desk helping her write a speech for Present Mic sensei's class. They had been bouncing off idea on how to fill up five minutes with her topic and pronunciation that even Hagakure had joined for the mini tutoring session, paper in hand. It was before class started and the assignment wasn't due until the next day.

He had already completed writing his speech on the importance of school attire; specifically the necessity of skirts for the girls; so he had just listened in while leering at their co-president and floating clothes; Jiro was a bit too slender for his taste. He recalls thinking that Bakugo was lucky to be near half of the girls at once and would have voiced the ungratefulness if he hadn't feared for his life. Instead he continued his staring and was stunned when his goddess turned to Bakugo asking for her input, thinking that a fresh pair of eyes would aid the other two girls. Freakishly enough Bakugo had actually been paying attention, let out a snort, and merely grabbed both speech papers and quickly read over them. Making quick work of marking their pages with a pen from nowhere; narrowing her eyes when crossing something and nodding when reading good points; she handed their sheets back while voicing critiques and suggestion in none other than fluent English.

His mind was once again blown away and failed to notice another crucial conversation. Where Bakugo had crossed off sentences altogether, she had written a simple but concise explanation and enunciated a sentence to replace it. He also didn't take into account that while Bakugo did her own version of tutoring she didn't cuss once. He especially didn't see the beaming grin Yaoyorozu had let out for the civil discussion they were having or Jiro's small smile at the second opinion.

'There, now don't screw it up tomorrow.'

'Your second judgement was greatly beneficial and appreciated, thank you Bakugo-kun'

'Tsk don't get your ponytail in a bunch, I just don't want to hear ten minutes of trash tomorrow. It's bad enough I still have to listen to dunce face, soy sauce, and shitty hair's speeches, my ears are going to bleed by the end of it, there is no hope for them.'

'For certain Bakugo? I had overheard your four group mates working together on their speeches and taking your earlier tips into account.'

'Ha-ha, it will probably still be pretty bad; I'm planning on listening to my phone during the terrible ones. Still your English was good did you ask Mic sensei for lessons?'

'Pshh, they better have, and nope my parents taught me while we were over in the states some summers ago, now enough- four eyes is about to bitch.'

Even Asui treated Bakugo better than him, she never got tongue smacked for speaking her thoughts; and Bakugo never seemed to mind the amphibious girl's comments. Asui's often straight forward remarks were borderline insulting and yet Bakugo would only reply with a similar response back or make a face, but he hadn't seen the bomber actually spark up toward her as she did the others.

The whole class had been in the dark about Bakugo not being a guy, so it wasn't a "girls stick together" type of ordeal; so how's it that Bakugo who hates people was able to be in the favor of all the females, when all he got was disdain? It was all so messed up, and Bakugo was confusing enough to begin with as a guy, he could have at least accepted the girls thinking Bakugo was somehow macho boyfriend material. Now though? What was the appeal? Then again maybe this could be a good thing. One less guy to worry about, and now he doesn't have the bomber in the same hall. If Bakugo is a girl then nothing really changes since she still looks like a guy and has no breast, so who cares. Allowing his sentiments to settle and let his mind unwind from over exerting itself, he relaxes.

Bakugo, seemingly unsatisfied with Mineta's state of relief, had jumped over the couch halfway before reaching her room and clutched his shoulder in her fist, startling the grape boy. He opened his mouth to beg or plead mercy but one glare from Bakugo shut him up.

With a tone laced in malice and dangerous promise she moves her hand to claw at his neck at an angle to have him look her in the eyes. "Let's make this damn clear you half pint: Mina can dissolve you, Uraraka can float your ass to space or leave you as a splattered shit stain on the ground, pony tail can lock you in a box and leave you to rot, long ears can gouge your fucking eyes and throat out, frog face can drown you, and you won't be able to even tell what that invisible chic will do. All are above you and the only reason you're still in one piece is because you are too fucking pathetic to deal with. They might even feel some screwed up sense of pity, but I don't give a shit- I will shove my hand down your throat and explode you from the inside out! Whatever the hell is or isn't under my shirt is none of your shitty business."

Standing back up and face neutral she say one last sentence in a voice only he could hear, and what must have been how she would regularly speak if she wasn't always yelling or posturing. It could even be considered smooth in any other instant.

"By the way, there is no way in hell that I would allow your lecherous scum filled eyes to be anywhere near what's underneath my clothes."

Without a backwards glance and leaving a petrified boy on the couch, she finally can find out what the hell the moronic red head was up to.

…

He should have apologized, should have clarified that he had tripped and had not meant to open her stuff or go through it. Should have done anything possible to make it clear that it really wasn't at all his intention. Of course he did the opposite, which was practically nothing. Even he didn't believe his own sheepish barely heard "I can explain" raising up his hands in a peaceful gesture- which still held her bra tightly gripped in his hand.

She still wasn't moving or saying anything, just scrutinized the form on her floor deciding on what course of action to take.

'Why hasn't she reacted? Is she so lost in anger that she's deciding how to kill me? Dang it, what if she kicks me out and refuses to interact with me. I can deal with being her punching bag, but I won't be able to handle her indifference. Especially when she offered to talk on her own terms. Maybe she was right and thinking is dangerous for me.'

"I mean this really isn't what it looks like."

This is not what bros do; especially to their best friends- who also happen to be girls; even more because this is not what decent moral guys do. He did not want to begin with an argument or a misunderstanding; he took Bakugo's word and accepted it. This scene made it look like he was snooping for proof for something.

Not that he needed it, but hey this really did put perspective on things. Who would have figured that Bakugo would buy matching sets, and man they were soft… Holy crap, first the skirt now this- might as well call him Mineta 2.0. Is being a pervert contagious?

Shutting her eyes and pointing toward the ceiling she repeats her mantra. "I will not blow up my dorm, I will not blow up my dorm, I will not kill shitty hair, I will not kill shitty hair" taking a deep breath and counting back from ten she reminds herself that Kirishima is a dumbass but not a perverted one.

Directing her gaze back and with the utmost sardonic tone she can muster and a raised eyebrow "So, that's not my underwear in your hands." Tight lipped and nodding head, she motions him to carry out the supposed "explanation" with a flippant hand.

"Well, yea it is but- you see, I fell and the box opened - I didn't mean to look through your stuff, honest cause yea that is so not manly" he rambled on trying to do damage control, but Bakugo still remained rigid.

Usually he enjoys this side of Bakugo, the normal sarcastic one that appears and remind him that she too is a teenager. Villain attacks and fights for survival aside, they are all just first years Baku included. If it wasn't for her temper, this might have been her default attitude with people; if what each of the Bakusquad members had managed to squeeze out of Midoriya from their younger days is anything to base off on. The entire squad have made it their mission to get her to display this side more often. During the training camp was the ideal time but well… yea… But now with them living together this might be proven fruitful yet.

Nonetheless, this is not what he had planned when trying to make Bakugo express herself more.

Glancing around her room and fully taking in his pathetic display of word vomit and hand signals, she settles on rolling her eyes and putting him out of his misery. She snatched her bra from his hand and threw it into the box along with the rest of the pile he formed. A firm kick sends it under her bed and she pulls him by the arm and deposits him on her desk chair. Taking her own seat on the bed they finally get down to business.

"I did not lie, or hide. The midget doesn't know shit, and he doesn't know me."

"Okay" he straightens and nods enthusiastically

With a shrug of her shoulders she continues in what she thinks the red head wants to hear and what she overheard from the others. "Tsk, I like pants, there're easier to deal with-practical, I'm going to be the number one hero. So why the hell would I go fight in a fucking skirt, I mean what the hell? I've been blasting myself in the damned air since I figured out how much sweat I needed when I was like ten. A skirt is unpredictable in the air, messes with my control, wind resistance, and other crappy things like that."

Eyes rolling at the stupidity of doing something so impractical she goes on. "I didn't 'announce' my sex since it doesn't matter either way; girl or guy I'm still the best, I give zero craps for what extras think."

"I know it doesn't, but why not tell anyone they made a mistake to assume? It doesn't make any difference but still…"

"Just didn't care, even the senseis started referring to me as a guy. Seemed too much of a hassle, and hell I really didn't want to deal with all the fucking questions after doing it so long. Or with crap like that short bastard just said." A wrinkle formed on her forehead and sparks danced at her fingers. She waved of the look of concern Kirishima had when he was about to ask what Mineta had said.

"Like I said, I didn't hide it. My dictator of a mom made me wear damned skirts and dresses when she bitched enough. I wore the guy uniform during class, but I wore my own 'girl clothes' the rest of the time. You can even ask shitty Deku, damned crybaby was attached to my fucking hip tsk. Plus, it kept the overcompensating dicks away from me, or ignorant comments."

Bakugo made a soft hnn then added "don't forget I was in on the ones from our own homeroom- tsk don't know how the others don't rip all of you shit head's balls off."

Cringing at that morbid thought he nodded and rationalized that what the blond said was true and it really made sense in a Bakugo fashion sort of way. Something was still bugging him though and was about to question it when a thought suddenly became clear. "Hold up. Is that why you never told Midoriya off for calling you Kacchan?!"

With a groan and shoving her face against her pillow, curses and choked off sounds were all that could be made out. Amused by her overdramatic reaction and wishing that he had brought his phone, if only to show the rest of the squad of his achievement and get double points in their mission. Holding back his laughter by shoving his fist in his mouth he almost missed the-

"Fucking Deku, it's all that assholes fault for being damned inarticulate when we were brats." More unidentifiable sounds came from the pillow until they all ceased. Finally raising her head she gives him a deadpanned look, "did all of you ignoramus idiots think I would have let him call me that if I wasn't a fucking girl!"

"Well he is your childhood friend… And come on, you don't actually hate him, he's so nice-" the downright murderous aura from her shut him up and made him raise his arms in surrender. "Okay then… Anyway."

"Anyway nothing, talk to the green shit head when fucking ever- in this room his name will not be spoken!"

"Didn't know Midoriya was Voldemort…"

"I will fucking Avada Kedavra your ass shitty hair, I fucking mean it!"

"You saw the Harry Potter movies?"

"Not the damn point hair for brains, and no you uncouth lizard I read the books. Now what was your actual question? You had that face when you're thinking of asking something stupid when I tutor your brain-dead ass."

"Alright here goes, did anyone else know besides Midoriya? As in teachers? How long has this been going on? Do your parents know? Were you just going to go along with it for whenever?"

Taking a deep breath and rubbing her temple she lays out the details all at once. "People who went to school with me had to know, but they just copied the rest of the school- easier I guess. I was a tomboy since forever I think, but if anything middle school was when people started stating I was a guy. My parents figured it out half way through my first semester at middle school."

The hag had face palmed and smacked her over the head the first time she heard of it when she had come home from school that day. Scowling and scolding her about confusing people- in front of Deku if it wasn't annoying enough. She had then through her arms out in defeat and accepted that her child was rebellious. Masaru had did a familiar eyebrow raise and simply nodded with a "that's alright darling, if it makes you happy then there shouldn't be a problem."

-It wouldn't be until much later that she found out why her father had been so compliant of letting her schoolmates think she was a boy. In the garage lay a bat from his high school days, stained in a crimson red that he would make a ritual of polishing every week. From the base moving up were names of unfortunate victims who dared to go near his girls. Oh yes, it was definitely better in the long run that adolescents believed his precious darling was male- much less messy.

"I figured that if people wouldn't eventually catch on, then when I went pro I'd set them straight. Aizawa sensei and All Might found out when they came to talk about me moving to the dorms. Caught me while I was in the middle of training- guess a pair boobs is a clear sign as any."

Choking on his spit, widened eyes, and his instinctual lowered gaze earned him a pillow to the face and a scowling best friend uttering "ass."

Then a grimace appeared and a gutted out "the guys at my internship know since I was there a week, fucking Best Jeanist knew through my clothes. I later found out he also did some projects with my parents too. Tsk that bastard is actually coming over to my house when he recovers to talk with my parent about their new line. Damn dick even went through my shit during my internship."

What she didn't add was that her clothing choice- that is her street wear, was the only thing he had automatically approved of. And although it pains her to acknowledge it, her week with him had actually been informative- he wasn't number four for nothing after all.

"For the rest of the teachers, I don't know, but they'll know eventually with the blabbermouths we have for schoolmates." With a final shrug she settles in silence.

Analyzing all that had been revealed there was still one thing he wanted to know, but knew that the blonde would more than likely throw him out her balcony. But hey, he'll take one for the team if it means receiving the reaction he thinks he'll get.

Eyeballing him she could just feel something was going to piss her off. "Spit it out"

"You had said that you didn't correct anyone since we never asked, meaning that you would have answered right?"

Apprehensively, she let out a "yes… So?"

"Alright, so right now the whole class was asking questions and making remarks, yet you didn't say a thing." He cleared his throat and rose a 'hear me out' gesture when her posture went defensive. "Yet you seem more or less fine talking about it with me, and I saw the look you gave Mina; you're planning on telling her, Sero, and Kaminari aren't you?"

Impatient and beginning to realize where this was going she shot out through gritted teeth a "what's your point?"

"Heh, it's just that it would almost seem that everyone else is getting the silent treatment bro- uhh sis; never mind. So far though you've covered most of the questions and seem pretty chill about it, my point is-" A laugh escapes his mouth and can't help but let a smirk take over his features, a hint of teasing coloring his tone "-anyone could get the idea that you maybe think we matter enough to seriously talk about this, and that perhaps you like us more than you want to admit."

Her face flushes and her eye starts twitching, her mouth opens and closes still deciding to even deciding to respond. Her incredulousness wins. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm telling you morons because I'll never get a moments peace with all of you under the same roof. And I need someone to keep the class off my back or I'll really end up going on a murder spree."

"I didn't hear a no." Rising from his chair and making his way toward the door while the blond looked to be having an aneurism, shit eating grin in place, he goes to tell the guys the good news. He had enough tact to harden when he calls out a "see you in the kitchen Blasty!" and wasn't even be bothered by the boot flung at his head.

Alright, so I know Kirishima is NOT a perv- BUT he is a guy with a crush so hopefully I didn't overdo it. Speaking of pervs, we have Mineta being Mineta, so hopefully that didn't turn too many people off. He isn't my fave, but I don't hate him either, I'm neutral with his character; but he's fun to pick on and I have plans for him. The characters are probably OOC, but finger crossed that it isn't too bad. I appreciate all the support and the feedback so keep it up XD! Any questions or concerns feel free to ask.

Also shout out to that random guy for giving me such a long review, really enjoyed reading it. Hope that this chapter makes you feel as moved as the previous one


	6. Scheme

**Just thought it up and felt like publishing it, also have a question, so please read the bottom. Sorry that it's kind of short, but I have more in stock just needs to be revised properly.**

The dorms were too quiet. Aizawa sat up from his sleeping bag and did a quick scan for any noise from his kids. Nothing. Warning bells going off in his head, he hightailed it to the lounge room preparing for anything. Eyes ready and bandages floating he's met with his class around a prone figure on the couch.

' _I leave for five minutes and they manage to kill someone.'_ Shaking his head and rubbing his temple he walks toward their huddle and is met with his smallest student looking like a corpse.

Mineta looked as if he had seen death and had somehow been cursed to continue living with the devil next door. Pitiful choked off sounds came from his mouth and uncontrollable shivers wracked his form leaving him in a fetal position. His eyes were empty and unseeing, only giving off a twitch here and there when Ojiro had waved his tail over his face.

Pairs of eyes looked over at him, uncertain on what to do most likely. Rubbing his temple for the hundredth time this day he just waves over the body and demands a "what, is this?"

"Mineta seems to have gone into shock sir, he had inquired something inappropriate to Bakugo thus he- I mean she retaliated sir." Standing straight and proper, much like when giving presentations in class Ida continued. "Bakugo had spoken only to Mineta for a short time sensei but Mineta has been like this for the past ten minutes." Looking unsure himself "should we take him to recovery girl?"

Aizawa thinks it over, _'he's breathing and Bakugo didn't explode him, best not disturb recovery girl with such trivialities.'_ Shaking his head no he only asks one of the boys to take him to his room, I'd be best if he grows accustom to danger if he wants to be a hero. He heads back toward his sleeping bag but not before noticing an eared limb. Curious himself over what Bakugo could have threatened to create this level of fear, the blonde was quick to anger and shout threats; but he hadn't seen this response before.

"You heard what she said, didn't you?"

Shoji takes a look at Mineta and then back to his sensei, one of his arms forms a mouth to speak, but he intervenes. "Bakugo just reminded him what our female classmates are capable of if truly angered-" he answered cryptically, as if still processing it himself. His next words are voiced more confident "-and what she is more than willing to do if she is." With a last look toward his instructor he bows his head and carries Mineta to his room.

Aizawa ponders over the vague response and merely sighs. He's going back to sleep, let the students handle their teen dilemmas among themselves for now. His class is quite the hassle.

It went unnoticed that Jiro too had heard Bakugo's statement as well, and was giving off a chuckle and smirk. Looking toward the exploder's door and her squad who were trying hard to sneak off unnoticed- probably to meet up with the other two, she thinks to herself. _'Maybe there is more to Bakugo,'_ she decides it's best to let the Bakusquad handle the bomber's initial annoyance at being outed female- give her time to "cool off." For now she'll mention to the other girls what had been said and see what they think of it, seems their new neighbor is more aware of them than they thought.

Who knows, maybe Bakugo being a girl is the "in" they need to understand their fellow hero in training better. Plus, if Bakugo can terrorize the lust incarnate with words alone, maybe the little pervert will actually consider being decent. A scoff escapes, 'yea right' but still another girl doesn't sound too bad, and all they need now is to essentially get her to socialize with them. They'll be living together in the same hall, personal dorms or not, they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. All the girls together had been planning to have girl's night- or days, and with today's reveal Bakugo is now included. She personally finds the prospect of the girls ganging up on the bomb of the class hilarious, so she's in on whatever plans the others cook up. _'I wonder what they'll come up with, good luck Bakugo.'_

Obviously the Bakusquad were the closest to the blonde, so with Ashido being a keen member, she would act as their best link with anything Bakugo related. The acid shooter had insisted that Bakugo, although antisocial and temperamental to a fault, was cool and 'so fun to tease,' so it would be best to use her knowledge to bridge the gap between them and the dynamite. It had also been common knowledge among the girls that Ashido had always been the bold one and had been looking forward to increasing her "Blasty points." With the recent developments unfolding, she had been sporting a satisfied grin and eyes full of mischief before she had left to gather her boys to the kitchen.

Additionally, Uraraka had also been affirming herself as one of Bakugo's sparring partners, and her own friendship with Midoriya will help them find the best course of action to get the blonde to agree to their "bonding." Initially she just wanted a sparring partner who wouldn't hold back, so she can practice all she learned from her internship. Bakugo had been the clear choice at the time as the exploder trained in hand to hand combat as much as she honed her quirk skills.

After a few sessions she had eventually gotten to know the other better and found those key features that Izuku had mentioned from their childhood. With a determined outlook and resolve she decided to seek out the source of their dispute and try to mend their complicated relationship. Bakugo's reveal gives her an excuse to delve into Bakugo's version of their childhood and ask whatever comes to mind without the older girl being overly suspicious.

-Uraraka had also been wondering how of all the stories she had heard from Izuku and his shared childhood with Bakugo; the topic of her actually being a girl never came up. She was definitely making plans of her own with Ida on cornering their _oh so forgetful_ friend on the subject.

…

As Jiro had expected the girls were attempting to reach out to Bakugo and were now all throwing out ideas on what would prove fruitful. The scheming had begun.

 **So I'm wondering, do you guys want to go straight to the girl's plan or do you want an interrogation from the remaining Bakusquad? If the latter, what questions would be good to include? I have a layout for both ideas, just curious on a preference. Thanks for reading and hope to hear back.**

 **I highly suggest reading from ao3, I tend to update faster in that site and I sometimes add more info in the 'notes.'**


	7. I Just Want To Eat In Peace

It has been a REALLY long time and I hate that I took forever to post. So sorry guys, I am indeed still writing this story and hope that you guys are still willing to read it. This chapter I kept writing, reading and rewriting but I need to give you guys something. So here it is and I really hope it it isn't overly terrible. Thanks for all the feedback and hope to keep hearing from you guys.

Additionally, the characters may sound a bit OOC, which I am also working on improving.

As convenient as inhabiting a place revolved around Bakugo reaching her goal of being number 1, she can't help but miss certain perks. She was used to having a house to herself, occupied with only her parents- and well Deku usually. It was easy to avoid people back at home; parents at work and Deku was either at his own place or was easy enough to ignore.

The nerd had a habit of staying over at her place since they were in diapers, and never grew out of it. There are _way_ too many photos in those stupid albums her mom likes to make of the two in their brat years that she can hardly believe she hadn't blown Deku up. Damned nerd practically lived in her house half their childhood, enough that her parent even made the guest room next to her own personally Deku's whenever he slept over.

The nerd was at least smart enough to not piss her off in her own house.

Now, she's stuck with pain in the ass classmates outside of school hours _and_ Deku. It was a hell of a difference between dealing with one mumbling nerd to eighteen nosey shitheads. Most, which she has come to realize, are complete utter morons when living on their own.

Thus, bringing her to now making herself dinner after a heavy sparring session with soy sauce face and hair for brains.

There wasn't any class until tomorrow and she needed to burn off some steam, plus if those two morons insist at training with her, than they better make sure they can keep up. It wasn't bad overall- she dominated, but that was no surprise; parting ways when she headed toward the accommodations rooms and them to the guys.

She took advantage at having the kitchen to herself and took whatever she needed from the pantry and fridge, silently praising how well-stocked it was. Lost in the motions, she failed to notice the chatter coming closer until it was too late. It took all her restraint not to duck underneath the counter and escaping to her room, mentally scolding herself for even thinking of doing something so cowardly.

Even bigger problem was that her leaving would mean having to relinquish her food. The scent likely had given away her position and she was not looking forward to sharing her meal, never mind that she had- by muscle memory alone, made an excess amount.

Back at home she often aided her parents in making dinner, the Bakugo family were big fans of left overs so large quantities will always be a must. It also didn't help matters that their home frequently had guest, whether it be her parent's business partners or their most regular visitors, Deku and his mother. It was an often occurrence growing up to have the Midoriyas over for dinner, and as small as Deku looked- especially back then- _the nerd can eat_.

She takes a breath and carries on, no use heating up over something so stupid. If there was ever a time to miss only having the hag and her dad in her space it was now. Although she would never admit it out loud, and even having the feeling is making her pull a face, she laments not having her father's calming presence in the kitchen with her.

It had been her competiveness that had first drawn her to learn how to handle herself around a kitchen in the form of being the best. Her class during her brat years had been encouraged to make the food for their end of the term party- with the aid of their parents of course. With all the purpose a kid can have she marched to her parents claiming that she wanted to make a better dish than everyone else.

Mitsuki had easily agreed, her own competitive nature showing its' head and Masaru, who could never deny his two girls anything, couldn't help but go along with the two blonds.

The young exploder had indeed made the best dish out of her peers- if their bowl being the first to be eaten meant anything. As usual she had enjoyed the praise directed at her and felt that she owes it to herself to continue being the best cook. With her mind set, she began to join in on her parents cooking and demanded to be taught.

Of course it had been Masaru who rose to the challenge of teaching his young warrior how to properly cook on her own. With patience and tranquility after years of making his own meals since high school he managed to coach his daughter through even the more difficult recipes as she grew.

Providing tips on how to handle knives had been a particular informative lesson. As well as his talks on keeping her clothes clean that was to be expected from her designer father.

 _Remember Katsuki, one must keep their utensils clean and well maintained. Make sure to use a sharp knife, a dull blade runs the risk of cutting yourself instead of your target. It'll make slicing easier and will allow you to make smooth accurate cuts; after all even the toughest meats yield when the wielder is proficient with their tools._

 _Also darling, make sure to wear something over your clothes, wouldn't want to spill anything on them- blood specifically; it is terribly difficult to wash out. I have a trick just in case though, it served me well during my high school years._

-It hadn't taken her very long to gain her dad's assurance that she wouldn't cut herself; even knew a few tricks when she felt like showing off. Which made it all the more annoying when round face looked awed when doing something as simple as chopping and making stew. The hell she couldn't make something so basic, those assholes keep forgetting that she's number one, _which includes cooking!-_

Obviously Mitsuki had given out her own advice and aided the hero to be in her progress. But those two cooking together without supervision usually ended up with a pound of chili peppers being added onto dinner- so better to have Masaru guide the bomber.

Never stopped the two from adding hot sauce onto their plates most nights anyway.

It also helped that she could make her own lunch with Deku being her shadow. Damned nerd was a disaster in everything culinary except cereal- seriously, the dumbass made the fire alarm start after trying to microwave instant noodles. The idiot can't cook for shit so his mom always packed his lunch, but of course she failed to realize that her son had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

Fucking nerd has a quirk to make him fast _now_ , but where he really picked up speed was when he would steal her food! The asshole would literally make those stupid teary eyes asking for food, and would then sneak it from her plate when she denied him. With how much he'd take from her lunches over the years his tolerance for all things spicy had increased.

The utter impudence he responded with when she tackled him to the ground one day after classes were over, in defense of her meals.

" _I'm sorry Kacchan, but your food is too tempting. I can't help but take some! I even began adding chili peppers to my own snacks so I can build up immunity for eating your food. Honest, I only take a bit and you always make too much anyway!"_

The insolence! Stupid Deku, the only reason he isn't here with a bowl in hand is because he's with four eyes. Half her meal will be gone if he comes _and_ brings the class president along.

She was sparking up when talking grew louder and she actually let out an actual groan when she pinpointed out the all too female voices. Just her luck for it to be the girls, she had been doing well so far in avoiding being in close proximity to them- even that invisible chick. They had all been giving her a certain look ever since finding out she was female and even _she_ wasn't oblivious to the ominous feeling those five were emanating. It was only a matter of times until those bitches revel their motive for seeking her out, and she wanted nothing to do with their crap.

Even raccoon eyes was acting cheekier than usual! Kept making stupid comments about 'revealing her skin care secretes and if she wanted to go get Mani-pedis.' The hell is she talking about?! Dunce face had given her a pitying look and soy sauce cracked up, at least shitty hair looked as lost as she did.

Additionally, she knows all too well that each are brain dead in the kitchen, if watching them fail over the summer wasn't proof enough. She doesn't plan on taking any chances of leaving her food unattended with the risk of all of it being eaten. She refuses to give up her meal without a fight.

…

Bakugo was _not_ sulking and she most definitely wasn't pouting. Her glare did little against the vultures who were all too busy stuffing their faces with _her_ food. Each preoccupied with savoring their dish, and releasing soft sighs of satisfaction from a home cooked meal. Words of praise were given often to the blonde exploder, but did little to soften the scowl adorning her face.

'I never thought that I would _ever_ prefer hair for brains, soy sauce, raccoon eyes, or dunce face annoying me…'

It had been Uraraka to first notice the appetizing scent of a cooked meal, so similar in smell to the dish she had over the summer camp. With a skip to her step she walked ahead of the group and peeked around the corner to find a familiar head of blond spikes standing over a pot. She signaled the others to quiet down and made exploding effects with her hands to mimic Bakugo.

Catching on, the others took a quick glance at their latest female addition and couldn't help the slight watering in their mouths at the prospect of a meal cooked by Bakugo- fully aware of the exploder's skill in cuisine. Bakugo had saved them from going hungry or eating a mediocre meal when she surprised- what is it with her and shocking everyone- with her capacity in cooking.

As startling during the summer- and now, that Bakugo handles a knife with a little too much talent, they ignore that for now for the sake of their stomachs.

The blonde's back was toward them but there was no doubt that the bomber had already noticed them. There was a barely there stiffness in her stance and they could swear that the increased heat in the kitchen wasn't from the steam alone.

A silent conversation went on between the five as they each reached the same conclusion. All eyes landed on Yaoyorozu as she quickly made modest sized bowels for each. If they were really going to risk trying Bakugo's oh so limited patience, _and_ get her to share food-then best be prepared.

They had been bidding their time on when would be the best chance to have Bakugo finally interact with them outside of school hours. The six had agreed that their success rate would increase if they allowed some weeks to pass in order to gather data on their latest female member. Give the blonde some breathing room to get accustomed to them without any pressure on their part. With moving to the dorms, classes, studying and just getting a taste of independence away from home; the time passed fairly quickly; but now was the time to put their plans in motion.

It had been a tasking week trying to get Bakugo on her own. With Ashido in tow with their scheming they had all figured that the hard part would be getting Bakugo to agree to a girl's day with them. Several failed attempts at catching the blonde alone proved to be a challenge. The plan was to approach the bomber together while she was on her own; best not to make a potential scene when Bakugo was involved. Unfortunately, they were thwarted on several attempts.

While it seemed Bakugo preferred being on her own, her squad had all seemed to disregard her wishes and latch onto her anyway. Especially after the abduction at the summer camp. Seems that they were all coping with the idea of what could have happened to their temperamental classmate.

Sero and Kirishima had been obviously hovering, as if ensuring themselves that Bakugo is really safe and sound and that a random villain wasn't going to just crash from the ceiling and abduct her again. They had been insistent on joining the blonde for after school training and it was often that at least one if not both were accompanying her. Both even sparred with the other more often, increasing their personal skills as well as a group.

If they weren't training then they would often coax the bomber to a game of basketball; which they had recalled Midoriya mentioning Bakugo knew how to play. They acted no different from before they realized Bakugo was a girl which suited them all just fine.

-That is except for a particularly sunny and humid day where the three had come back lacking their usual light and boisterous banter. A fuming Bakugo with a hoodie on, even if everyone could tell she was sweating buckets, had went straight to her room with curses of _'I should have killed them, fucking pervs'_ with a slam. Following her were the two boys with a flushes on their faces that were a bit to prominent to be from the heat alone.  
When being asked about why Bakugo was pissed off this time both gave of sheepish grins, shaking their heads collecting their thoughts. Only to end up saying "Our game gained an audience, we were all pretty into it." Their laughs were weak and Sero couldn't help pulling a face when he added "yeah, let's just say that Mineta has it _all_ wrong." Kirishima had turned as red as his hair but slowly nodded his head all the same.

Kaminari had taken a more direct approach and started asking Bakugo to play video games with him. He went as far to make it a challenge; fully knowing that Blasty wouldn't dare turn one down. Once again leaving the class with their mouths hanging open- except Midoriya who became significantly richer as he counted his winnings from his bet on Kacchan winning- after she had quickly and easily beat half the games on the shelves. The high score screen is now filled with name 'Lord Explodo-murder,' and didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

The remaining squad member was helping the girl's mission on the side, but even she too had been acting chummier since the summer camp. Ashido enjoyed fueling the flames her male squad members had lit and of course had been adding her own. The acid shooter had made it her personal project to bring out Bakugo's more feminine attributes. She knows Blasty has them underneath all the bagginess and slouch; not to forget that her jeans had been particularly tight around a rather shapely behind after her internship. If anything she'll at least get to see the guys squirm a bit. Kirishima especially with his crush on their sunshine blonde. The boys might have accepted Blasty being a girl easily, but they still haven't' fully wrapped their heads on what that entails. She was providing a service by handling all the girl stuff they can't; and who says she couldn't be a double agent. She fully supports getting Blasty to have a girl's day- with how anti-social the exploder was, even as a kid, it was clear that Bakugo only really hung out with guys most of her life; _and_ she'll help keep Bakugo from blowing her top with their determined fellow female classmates. So yes, she's a bit clingier but it's for a good cause.

All of this was done with the resolve of keeping their bomber safe, so yes as her friends they each pitched in. The whole class knew what they were doing; but never brought it up. Once again class 1-A had a glimpse at the world they are preparing for; and could understand that Bakugo's closer companions had felt particularly frustrated when they weren't even on the field to do _anything_.

That is, everyone except Bakugo. Of course she figured that they were being their regular annoying selves and it never crossed her mind that anyone would actually worry over her.

Leave it to pure chance that their patience would pay off when they weren't even trying to locate Bakugo today. Better for them though- they were even getting a meal from the exploder herself. Now they only had to get Bakugo to agree, without risking her ire to the point of blasting the dorms. While they all knew Bakugo wouldn't really _actually_ harm them, it was a fact that her temper was a force of nature on its own and best not give the blonde a reason to intentionally avoid them.

With all the poise and manners of her high class upbringing, even as she nearly finished her third serving and was eying a fourth; Yaoyorozu had the full intention of being the one to invite Bakugo on their girl day- but was beat by Jiro.

"Bakugo, come hang out with us this weekend." Looking the blonde straight in the eye and with complete nonchalance. Best not drag on and just be upfront, Kaminari had not-so-freely given her advice on how to handle the bomber. _Say what you want then back it up and maybe Bakugo will think on it._ If the other girl's lessened scowl meant anything then she won't have to zap Kaminari for bad information.

"The hell are you talking about?" Came the gruff response followed by her eyes narrowing and a quirked brow.

"What she means, is that we asked the senseis if we can go out this weekend and they gave permission" Yaoyorozu intervened. "The five of us are going and thought that you and Ashido would be willing to accompany us." The acid shooter had already cleared her schedule to partake in their outing, but best to not let Bakugo have knowledge of their scheming.

Scoffing and with a firm shake of her head Bakugo predictably declines. "Hell no" focusing back on her plate. Small huffs of incredulity were let out at the pure absurdity of being asked in the first place. "Go bother Raccoon Eyes, she lives for that shit- better for me if she's gone for the weekend." With an eye roll she adds, "at least that's one less moron I won't have to deal with, tsk."

"Ribbit, we know you don't fully mean that Bakugo, ribbit after all it seems that you've allowed Ashido into your inner circle."

"She is usually with you and the rest of your squad, which must mean you tolerate her more than you let on don't you" Uraraka adds with a knowing grin.

Scowling, "I did no such thing, she and the other dumbasses just never leave me in peace, and I swear those shit heads have a death wish." Throwing her spoon on her plate with a little too much force she continues, "Bug eyes just likes pissing me off, her and dunce face." Ending her small rant with a huff.

There really was no use trying to convince Bakugo otherwise, so they left the older girl to figure out how much her squad really cared-for now. They all knew that while the blonde could be considered highly intelligent and had an analytical mind to keep her at the top of her tasks; she really was horrible at socializing in a normal setting. Her squad were a stubborn bunch though, so she should eventually change her mind with time.

With a good amount of threats, narrowed eyes, and curses; most of the food had been devoured and Bakugo was about ready to _really_ set them on fire that they finally gave it a rest. They were not abandoning their self-proclaimed mission; but it was obvious that they had tried the exploder's patience enough- if the blonde marching off to the sink without another glance was a clear dismissal if any.

Grumbling to herself about annoying bitches while aggressively scrubbing plates Bakugo set to her chore that had become second nature to her after years with the hag. The dictator had ingrained into her head to always clean up one's messes or face the wrath of her 'big mother crash…' Withholding the instinct to shutter she failed to notice the silent conversation going on behind her.

Pointed looks were shared and words were mouthed with the occasional waving of sleeves from Hagakure, agreeing that tomorrow they would try again. Words of thanks for the 'splendid meal' were given, which only earned them a glare from narrowed red eyes and what looked to be a scowl from a thoroughly pissed off Bakugo; as they made their escape.

A low mutter of 'finally' was left in the air as Bakugo went through the motions of packing left overs, when the next sound had her grinding her teeth and nearly made her burst a blood vessel.

"Blasty! Did you make food? Can I have some? You always make too much anyway!"

"Bro! I called dibs the moment we left the showers! And I took more of Bakubro's hits than you did, I deserve food."

With her fingers massaging her temples she could only admit to herself 'Fuck! I miss having a house to myself!'

What did you all think? I have a tendency of jumping from "past to present" and POVs I'm trying to fix that and I hope it isn't too cringe worthy. As always hope to hear from you guys and love all the feedback you guys give. Sorry for the super long wait, I will try to write and post more often.


	8. Publishing in Fan-fiction Again

Hey! Friend of the author here, so she prefers using AO3 as her site now, so I have taken up the task of handling her Fanfiction profile for her.

She is under the name OP4844 on archive of our own, so I do suggest supporting her there; BUT there are good amount of you that prefer using Fanfiction vs. AO3. So, I will be publishing the stuff she had updated in AO3 to here as well for her.

NOTES-

For Baku's a Girl What the Hell?!- Author has more notes on AO3 (it allows notes before the story and after the story for those that aren't familiar to the site.) so you might want to read that over there for the first few chapters at least.

A Family of Swords- The author has redone this work, so I will be publishing the new version under the name A Family of Swords (updated) so try not to get confused. I am leaving the old one if you all want to compare.

Growing up as Deku and Kacchan- This fic is part of the series of Baku's a girl what the hell, so it looks smoother on AO3. Also had more notes on the other site.

Inevitable- That is still in process actually, so I've read that draft so there will be something.

Modern times- Same as the above, she actually has a lot for this one she just hasn't published them, not even in AO3 yet…


End file.
